This invention pertains to lubricants and greases containing nanoparticles of, for example, carbonate such as calcium carbonate, a carboxylate such as calcium carboxylate, a phosphate such as tricalcium phosphate, and/or calcium sulfate.
Lubricant oils and greases are commonly used for a variety of applications. For example, lubricant oils are used as crankcase lubricants for internal combustion engines, including gasoline and diesel engines. With the current and anticipated emission regulations, automotive manufactures have been conducting research to develop exhaust aftertreatment devices and other mechanical features to meet the new lower emissions standards. Engine oil is affected by these regulations in that it will need to have significantly lower levels of phosphorous in order to avoid the harmful effects over time on the new exhaust aftertreatment devices. This is a problem for the engine oil formulator because for decades zinc dithiophosphates have been the primary wear-resistant additive used for engine oils. Reducing the level of phosphorous in engine oil requires a similar reduction in zinc thiophosphates or other phosphorous-containing wear-resistant additives. The inventor has identified that a need exists to provide a solution to this problem.